You’re The One That I Want
|artist= and (From The Movie Grease) |year=1978 2015 (Cover) |from = movie |tvfilm=''Grease'' |dlc = October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU) |nowc = YoureTheOne YoureTheOneSHI (Showtime) |dg = / |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Green |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Andrea Condorelli (P2) |nogm = 2 each |pictos= 68 |audio = }} "You’re The One That I Want" from the movie Grease is featured on Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now ''and [[Just Dance Unlimited|''Just Dance Unlimited]]. Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man, based off of Sandy Olsson and Danny Zuko from the film. Unlike most dancers, their skin tones are a basic light tone. 'P1' P1, a representation of Sandy Olsson, has blonde curly hair and wears a black off shoulder sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and red stilettos. She is first seen wearing a black and red leather jacket, which she takes off. 'P2' P2, a representation of Danny Zuko, has short black hair and wears a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and beige shoes. He is also seen wearing a white baseball jacket with a red capital R, which he also takes off. youretheone_coach_1_big.png|P1 youretheone_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is majorly pulled to the left. It starts with a sign with Grease ''written on it. It features a red 50s convertible and black standing silhouettes. It then drags to a carnival and briefly stops at a wooden shack based off the one in the movie. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Lift both arms and move to the sides. YTOTIW GM P.png|Both Gold Moves Yt1tiwgmtba.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests You’re The One That I Want appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Hurricane Trivia * This is the first song by John Travolta in the main series. ** This is his second song however in the whole series, after I Thought I Lost You ''(from ''Just Dance: Disney Party). * This song was leaked along with Same Old Love, Teacher '' and ''This Is How We Do.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr * The silhouettes in the background are directly recycled from Jailhouse Rock. * On the Just Dance UK YouTube Channel, the word "from" is misspelled as "form," crediting the artist as "Form The Movie Grease".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fb2NuUiF_w * This is the second Sing-Along classic routine after Ain’t No Mountain High Enough. ** Thus, the coaches' facial features are very visible. * This the seventh routine in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Ievan Polkka and Balkan Blast Remix. It is succeeded by Under the Sea ''and PoPiPo.'' * This is the sixth song to have the routine after a logo. * On camera consoles, scoring ends before the final sequence where P2 carries P1. * In Just Dance Now, the lyrics are are moved to the bottom left, the Gold Move effect is a bit anticipated and the routine ends all of a sudden instead of fading to a black screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdQF_4HPq3w Gallery YoureTheOneSqu.png|''You’re The One That I Want'' Youretheonest.jpg|''You’re The One That I Want'' (Showtime) YTOTIW Menu.gif|''You’re The One That I Want'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Youretheone cover albumcoach.png |''Just Dance 2016'' cover youretheone_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 269.png|P2's avatar 200269.png|P2's golden avatar 300269.png|P2's diamond avatar youre the one pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms YTOTIWBackgrund.png|Background YoureTheOne.png|Background 2 Videos Grease HD You're the one that I want 1080p Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - You're The One That I Want by Grease Movie Just Dance 2016 - You're The One That I Want - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - You’re The One That I Want (Showtime) Just Dance Now - You're The One That I Want Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - You're The One That I Want - Superstar PC Gameplay References Site Navigation it:You're The One That I Want Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Covered Category:Leaked Songs Category:Cutscenes